Blue Eyed Butterfly
by SxR Ninja
Summary: Ingridents for a fun fanfic:  add one bad past for Riku. Let Sora loose a bet. Stir in Axel the lady slash boy seducer. And add a pinch of Roxas. Let it simmer over the flames and let the hilarity and drama unfold. RxR
1. And it Begins

**Rated: **'M' for language and adult themes.

**Disclaimer: **Don't own Kingdom Hearts if I did it wouldn't be the Kingdom Hearts as we all know it.

**Warnings: **This will eventually be a Riku/Sora fiction with a twist. It's a huge one you won't guess. Some of you will like it and some of you will think that I'm crazy for even posting this. But I want to do some thing different that might cause tears but it'll be happy. I promise.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**And it Begins**

It was the end of the world. The girl pushed her brother into the car ran around to the drivers side, she stuck her middle finger up at the house they were leaving. The door of it threw open and the window of it shattered.

"SCREW YOU!" the girl screamed and opened the driver door and slammed shut. Panting, the furious driver threw the car into reverse just as the engine kicked on, and lurched the car out of the trailer park. Your typical white trash bum stumbled after the car screaming and waving his beer bottle before finally throwing it at the retreating vehicle. So drunk that the man did not even hit the car but ended up shattering it on the pavement at his feet. He howled in anger and frustration before stumbling back up to his beat up house. Though the two in the car would not know it but somewhere his muddled heart felt some grief and as the man walked inside he fell to the floor in anguish. His only daughter and son gone because of him, some would stop drinking right there, instead he called to his ditzy wife for another beer.

Thirteen-year-old Riku sat with his head against the window of the beat up Volkswagen Beetle. The scenery of the backwoods slowly changed into that of a small city. They were still in the same county he noticed but probably closer to the older girl's school. Still all that had happened he did not want to cry, because as his sister said, crying was for babies. Though he still couldn't stop the flow of salty tears that sprang from his eyes. He pulled his silver hair over his face, so his sister would not see. She looked just like him; yet, her eyes were a fierce emerald green instead of his ocean colored ones. He sniffed and he felt the car slow down and pull over. He looked over at his bigger sibling and saw her head pounding against the steering wheel.

"Hey Rya?" he sniffed failing to hide his emotions. "Are . . . are you ok?"

Rya pulled her over sized sunglasses off and leaned over to give her younger brother a hug. "Yeah everything is going to be all right. You hungry? There's a Taco Bell over there or do you want a burger?"

"Why were mom and dad so angry at you? Is because of my 'F'? If it is Rya I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get us..." Riku turned his teary gaze on to his sister, he hated to be the cause pain and torment for her. For as long as he could remember the girl had always stood up for him. She was his angel in the hell that they lived in. She was only five years older than him but still she was the closest thing he had to a mother figure. She was brash, loud, and he adored her in every way.

"Taco Bell it is, we'll talk when we get to our new home. I've got a couple of friends we can stay with ok?" the girl interrupted her younger brother. Was he the problem? No their father's drinking was. That man was a sorry excuse for a living being and Rya would not allow for him to hurt her brother again. She wished she could have round house kicked him out of the room. She looked at her brother knowing that he probably didn't even hear his stomach growling. She needed to eat if they didn't they would end up starving themselves. Slipping her glasses back on to the bridge of her nose she pulled the car into traffic.

Riku wasn't really hungry until he ordered something. Something about Taco Bell always made hime hungry. They ate in silence, and Rya still hadn't taken her glasses off, a lot of people stared at the couple and with a frown the silver haired girl sent them looking another way. "We'll take our drinks 'kay, Squirt?" Riku nodded and they walked quickly out to the car.

Rya left no room for the boy to ask any more questions, for she quickly turned on some music. Emery blared from the cars pathetic speakers. Riku just sat in his own misery again feeling the tears well up in his eyes again. He watched the trees and small buildings pass by. Just by looking at the seagulls flying overhead he could tell that they were close to the ocean. Suddenly Rya turned into a backwater apartment complex. The boy grabbed the "_Oh shit bar_" above his head, that was what Rya called it anyways.

"Riku we're going to be living with a few friends of mine, just until I can get us a place. Just an FYI they really don't like little kids so do me a favor and give 'em hell, kay?" Rya smiled though Riku could see that a single tear fell down her cheek as she parked the car.

Riku turned his face to the older girl, "I know you say only babies cry but… can I be a baby this one time?" It was almost a plea.

Rya, threw her glasses in the back, got out of the car, walked around, and opened the passenger side door. She quickly pulled the younger boy into her arms and whispered into his ear, "we'll both be babies right now, how 'bout that?"

Riku nodded and laid his head on her shoulder and sobbed 'I'm sorry' over and over. Rya kissed the boys forehead and laid her own cheek against his head, her own silent tears wetting the boy's silvery hair, "It's not your fault Squirt they are just bad people. I don't know how they birthed kids like me and you but I promise you we'll never be like them."

They stayed like that for a few moments before pulling apart. Rya popped the trunk of her little car. "Come on let's grab this stuff and head up to Cloud and Leon's apartment."

Riku held his stuff and slightly hid behind his sister as the door to the apartment opened and revealed a man with long brunette hair. He frowned at the couple and Riku couldn't help the little shiver of fear that settled in his gut. This guy looked as if he belonged in a baseball bat carrying, gun wielding, biker gang. Riku looked up at his sister watched for her reaction. He half hoped that she would say sorry that they had the wrong apartment number. Rya just hurriedly pushed her sunglasses on so the man looking at them would not see the tears building in her eyes. The man cocked his eye brow in surprise, "Well look what the cat dragged in."

"Hello to you too, Grumps" Rya's voice cracked and Riku knew she was trying her hardest to hide her emotional state. "Can we come in, Leon, or did you change your mind 'bout what we agreed, because if you did I'll have to drag your ass out here and curb stomp you."

Riku stared at his sister's bravery, or foolishness, as she threatened the man. He was about to step in and pull his sister back as the man frowned. Yet to his very surprise, Leon, gave his fiery sister a nod and opened the door wider with his frown deepened, "You're brother too?"

Rya nodded, she took off her glasses, now that she thought she had a better grip on herself that Leon let her in, "Yeah, I couldn't just leave him behind at that hell hole. What kind of bitch would I be then?"

"That's noble. Cloud's in the shower," he gave a sigh and rolled his eyes. "Follow me to your room."

Rya turned devious for a minute, "oh? did we interrupt something?"

"Rya." Leon warned the girl.

Riku could not tell if his sister was serious or joking or both. In the end both sibling fell quiet as Riku followed his sister and looked into the tiny room. The walls were blank, and the only furniture in the room was a couch, probably a futon. The carpet was beige and slightly stained here and there. The boy put his small duffel bag into a corner and looked expectantly at his sister. For all her talk she was five three nothing, yet she kept in shape by her kickboxing or martial arts training. Slim yet tough, Riku would not be surprised if the girl could curb stomp the biker looking Leon. Her silvery hair waved down to touch just under her shoulder blades, if she let it down besides that she usually kept it up in a pony tail and let the loose strands of bangs hang down. Riku and Rya's face structures were nearly the same except hers of course was more feminine. The most striking difference was the fact that her eyes sparkled emerald green and his were the color of the ocean.

Leon was leaving and closed the door behind him. Probably to give the two some coping and adjusting time. Rya sat on the futon and buried her head into her hands. The seventeen-year-old girl sighed and sobbed into her hands. Riku sat next to her and rubbed her back in a comforting manner, this wasn't his strong sister as he remembered. This was a lot on her shoulders. They would have to fend for themselves. Him being thirteen he doubted he could even help either of them. At least they would have a place to stay. Rya leaned back and pulled her brother to them. He laid his head on her shoulder and relaxed. Riku left her alone until she could stop her emotional state. Finally in one great sigh, she dried her eyes and sniffed.

"Rya, can we talk now?" Riku said quietly.

"It's not your fault. Quit blaming yourself, Riku, our parents are just pieces of shit ok?"

"Are you going to tell them?" he nodded at the door referring to Leon and Cloud.

"Yeah, I'll tell them the story, I mean we are in their house. Plus Squall Leonhart and Cloud Strife have been my best friends for a long time." Rya chewed a nail and began to run her fingers through he brother's hair. "Things are going to be pretty rough, Squirt, but we'll get through. Promise."

Riku was about to respond when the door opened. "You guys will. Plus me and Mr. Grumpy Gills are going to help you," a spiky blonde haired man entered the room followed by Leon.

"Cloud I will get you for that," the brunette warned.

The blond man perched himself opposite of Rya. Riku noticed he was more talkative than the brunette but he carried the same stoic persona. Also that he was damp from the shower. So this was the other man they would be living with. Riku was glad at least he would probably talk more. Though he did remember Rya's warning, they did not like kids, so maybe he would be ignored around the house. Either or, as long as he did not have to go back to his father's house he was ok. Truth settled in and a happy warm feeling came over him, these two men looked as if they could break Riku's father in half. For the first time he felt safe and protected even in a room with two strangers.

"So Rya tell us what happened," Leon, it seemed more like he demanded, but as he sat next to the blond he waited turning his attention to Rya.

Cloud piped up, "drunken rage from your father again?

"

"Something like that…." Rya started and placed her arm around her brother. "Basically this is what happened. Riku got an 'F' on his project 'cause the Lazy Bastard, AKA, _daddy dearest_, wouldn't go buy the supplies he needed, and of course the Bitch, AKA, _mommy dearest_, wouldn't go either, because the Lazy Bastard said we need to conserve money. More like he needs to have beer and liquor money.

"Ok, I don't have a job anymore; because according to the Lazy Bastard, I need to be home and take care of him while the Bitch works. So whatever, I don't like leaving Riku alone with that tyrant anyways. I couldn't buy the supplies, so Riku gets an 'F'. The Lazy Bastard, drunk as fuck, goes to Riku's door throws it open… screaming at him. I get home, from school, and the court house, and hear the commotion. So I go back there and the Lazy Bastard has Riku laying on the bed and ready to strike him with the belt . . . IN THE FACE!"

"_What_?" Cloud and Leon snarled and looked at Riku. He stared back. He could relive the moments. That was not the first and only time his father had beaten him. He'd have scars on his back and rear, probably forever from the old man. That was another reason his sister had tried to put him in a martial arts class.

"Let me finish!" Rya pulled her brother tighter to her as if having to save him again from their father's harshness. "So I grab the belt and with my temper, I started screaming like, 'What the fuck is wrong with you?' Riku was smart and ran from the room and the drunk grabs me by my hair and sits us both on the couch. Mom walks in and is like '_dear what's going on? Tee hee hee'_" Rya's voice went high pitched and copied their mother's obliviousness.

"I lost it. I turned to my father and handed him the emancipation papers and form for them to hand Riku over. My father was furious of course and my mother was just like, '_oh well you'll come back_,' with that fake sick smile she wears. They signed the papers and handed me twenty dollars. Of course drunken idiot didn't know what he was doing and started to chase me from the house as I was getting the rest of my stuff. Anyways, the rest is history. They make me sick; Riku and I'll never go back. Fuck them both." Rya spat out violently.

Riku just looked at his sister and sighed, she was glaring at a spot on the floor, no tears now just he could feel the stream of curses she was screaming in her head. Something dawned on him, that's what the papers were for. He and Rya were really never going back. He sighed again and sat up from his sister's shoulder. So this is how things were really going to take place. He looked at the two men that were in the room with them. Leon had moved and sat on the arm of the futon. "So… you're free. But with no place to go."

"Nope no where but here," Rya sneered, "whatever, you guys, I don't know how to repay you, but I know I'll go soon and look for a job. If you two would, look after Riku for me? Then when we get on our feet we'll get out of your hair. I know how much you two just love each other."

Riku saw a playful glint light up in his sister's eyes. He knew that look well she used it when she went to teasing Riku about something. He closed his eyes and opted not to say anything. He sighed for the umpteenth time, it is what it is, was his sister's favorite saying and he felt the tears pool in his eyes again and followed silent streams down his cheeks.

"Alright you three, I'm going to bath and get these sweats off. Riku, now you're being a baby, chin up, and Squirt, don't let Grump and Silent psyche you out. They don't bite," with slight smile she grabbed her duffel and went to the guest bathroom.

"We'll leave you to unpack. I'm Cloud, by the way, and the strong silent one is my boyfriend, Leon. If he says more then three words to you feel privileged," Cloud smirked and Leon sent the blonde a you're-going-to-pay-for-that look.

"I'm Riku and ditto," Riku smirked at the two figures walking out of the room. He had a feeling something more was going on between the two males. He grabbed his own duffel and moved to the closet. He sighed and started hanging up his clothes. And repeated in his mind, '_It is what it is._'

* * *

**A/N: **Third revision. I did NOT like the first sentence. Made no sense what-so-ever. I apologize for that. Anyways boredom is kicking in and I'm going to see if I can't add some more to this story. It's a hot of the press rough draft story. It'll never be published and I don't plan on making it big. It's just a big idea that needed to get out and be shared. Thanks. Read and review please =]

Bah bye now!


	2. Bittersweet Perfection

**Rated: **'M' for language and adult themes.

**Disclaimer: **I own a copy of KH1 and 2. But as far as the characters go... well I own nothing.

**Warnings: **Minors drinking alcohol and a little swearing. Oh and some yaoi hints, nothing big just letting you know, I mean I hope people who are reading this know this is eventually a Sora/riku fiction. Sorry for Sephiroth OOC-ness. But it's a fanfiction what do you expect?

**Update: **Added more to chapter 2, let me know what you think? I like working with strictly Rya and Riku and their loves. I know Rya will become just an extra character but I still think in her honor later on I might just have a chapter strictly for her. IDK yet but it's a good thought. )

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Bittersweet Perfection**

_"Rya, I missed you," the silver haired man said his blue eyes sparkling with joy. Joy, Rya, knew was false. The silvered haired, idiot turned lawyer would never look at her like that again, meaning she knew she was going to have the same dream again. She would not be able to wake, but she would be trapped here to relive this painful experience again and again. Might as well settle back and enjoy what can never be._

_He kissed her. In the real world she would never allow this, safe in her dreams she could indulge all she wanted. Anyways this was a kiss she knew well. His lips were like sweet poison, so addicting and deadly at the same time. She kissed back and moaned as his tongue brushed her lips gently. She pushed against him and deepened the kiss. As he pulled away, she groaned, "Seph, why do you torment me?"_

_His reply was going to be the one to wake her but she relished every word he said to her, "Because my parents will never let me have you, didn't you know that was why I had to give you up? We grew up on different sides of the tracks I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me? I want you, I need you . . . I lo-"_

For some reason this is the part where she woke up. Rya knew that it was nothing but the same dream she had that kept her sanity when through living in her trailer trash house. The thought of Seph actually leaving her because of his parents and not the pretty, A-list pedigree bitch, Christina Willows, was easier to conjure up instead of reality. 'Fat chance, Rya, you should be ashamed for even wishing for him back,' she thought bitterly, no matter what Cloud and Leon said Seph was not coming back. The young woman wondered why it plagued her still, she should be over him. It was at least two years since she had seen Seph.

She rose from her side of the bed wondering how many bruises she would have this time from her mule of a brother. She glanced at the sleeping figure. They needed their own place now and she had saved up enough to do so. Riku would be going to the rich kids school next year. Of course the sleeping figure had no clue but the school contacted her and told her that it would accept him on a scholarship. Rya was proud, the other kids there were in there based on mommy and daddy's money, her brother would be there because of his smarts. She felt like a mom, and it was not for the first time in her life.

She glanced over at the clock that read 4:45 AM in bright green letters; she groaned. Just perfect. She could have had twenty five more minutes of sleep time. She sighed and rose. She might as well take a shower and think for a bit.

Tip-toeing, so she did not wake her sleeping brother she moved around their little room. Odd. They were out of the house so why dream about Sephiroth when he was out of her life for good? He'd hurt her in more ways than one so why think about him, now? She racked her brains as she grabbed her Wal-Mart apron and uniform. The last item she grabbed was a towel for her hair and she trotted off to the bathroom.

"Well when you're fifteen and naive and someone breaths I love you to you, even you Rya are going to believe them," she said to her reflection in the mirror, as she waited for the water to heat up. "Yet when that dreaded 'I love you but, I'm not in love with you' speech falls out of his face, you end up the fool."

She sighed as she turned the water to the perfect steamy temperature and climbed in. There she let her thoughts wonder back to when Sephiroth and she was the perfect couple everyone idolized.

He was five years older than her, yet she was already a thirty year old woman in her head. He noticed her at the college's track while she was able to keep up with him running. They were fast friends after that. Eventually he was her first boyfriend, her first love, and her first everything. He took her virginity, not that she'd let anyone know, besides Cloud and Leon, but the moment was that perfect moment everyone hoped their first time would be and then some. It hurt, she was used to pain, and he was gentle. Something no one had ever been to her. She cried for the first time in front of someone else. He cried too. Magic, was what they were.

Then it ended, she walked up to the steps to his mansion, and she felt her stomach drop. His parents immediately let her know she didn't belong. The night he brought her there everything changed. Especially when he was looking for law schools to apply to after his second year of college. Hollow Bastion University was far away. It hurt but she thought they could work it out yet nothing ever works out. At least not that time in her life, she should have been prepared for what was to happen.

He was a pedigree Malamute who was meant to run through any obstacles and she was a half wolf mutt. He found and fell for a breed his parents picked out for him. Another pompous Malamute by the name of Christina Willows. The blonde haired Chemistry majored college girl stepped in and stole Seph away on the first meeting. Rya had no place in his pedigree world and he let her know. It was the day before Riku's birthday. Rya had everything planned. She was shopping at the Lucky Star Mall to get the kid a few presents. There she saw Christina lounging all over Seph. He with his usual look of disdain. She decided to march up only to get the shock of her life.

While his beloved Christina stood there smirking being the lovely messenger girl for his parents. Rya knew this would end badly. His words were cold, calculated and meant to let her know she never mattered to him, and that she would never forget them, "Rya, you don't belong in my world. You are not an adult, and I should not have taken advantage of you. Still you were too fun to pass up, you were tough and fierce, I had to have a taste of your danger. Guys like me, like girls they can break. Don't you understand? You never meant a thing to me. I wanted to see if I could and I have, so now I'm leaving you and I'm not coming back, Rya. I might have loved you, but I was never in love with you. You can go now."

Even though it almost felt like he was putting on a play, it was over, trust her to find a guy to break up with her Rya-style blunt and emotionless. She remembered closing her eyes and turning almost following his command like a good member of the pack. He'd forgotten somewhere she was part wolf. Scarily she showed him what he never knew about her. He knew she practiced martial arts, never did he know how good she actually was. She walked a few paces turned back running at him at full speed. She leaped and round house kicked his shoulder. She knocked him over with it. She wished she was taller to kick his head in, but standing over him with his shocked expression proudly she sneered in his same tone, "Do not ever mistaken me as a girl you broke, you can crawl away now." She left with Christina screaming at her that he was going to sue her.

It was over she ran to Cloud, and only did she get to him did she fall down into tears. Cloud helped her through it, and she was able to move on. Still she wondered what would happen if she tried to make him stay, thinking back on it, it seemed like he was making her hate him. She shrugged as she turned off the water and stepped out. If that's what he wanted that's what he got. Getting dressed, she blow dried her hair, and applied some make up. Finding herself the best she was going to get, she walked out of the house to her beat up car, not even letting anything bother her in the least. Today the dream would not bother her, she was going to look for houses closer to Riku's new school.

* * *

He was curled up into a ball, with the blankets wrapped around him and his pillow clutched possessively to his chest. Summer was here, Rya graduated, now able to take a full time job, and Riku was headed into the wondrous world of high school. Though right now, with three months ahead all that mattered was sleep. Riku cuddled the pillow closer to him and buried his nose into the mound of fluff. It smelled like his strawberry and poupu fruit shampoo.

"Quit getting high off your pillow and get up," the voice of Leon snapped into his dreams of eating strawberries with poupu trees growing around him. "Don't make me come in there, your sister and Cloud went out to look at houses again."

This snapped Riku out of his slumber for sure. For the past six months Riku and his guardian had been living in Leon and Cloud's apartment. It was ok, Cloud and Leon didn't mind but Rya, being the independent girl she was, wanted a place for her and Riku that they could call their own. Plus she said it didn't sound right for a nineteen-year old girl and her little thirteen-year-old (almost fourteen he'd argue) brother to be living with a twenty-three-year-old, Leon and a twenty-year-old, Cloud. At first the pair protested, saying that they were fully in love with the other and had no thoughts of being with a girl. In the end Rya won by saying what would happen if the child services were to come? Riku would be taken away from her after all the hard work she put into just to keep him with her. Eventually, Leon and Cloud gave in and started helping find Rya a home.

"Leon! Wait!" Riku jumped from the bed landing crazily in a heap on the floor.

"Hn?" the brunette leaned against the wall with a smirk watching the younger boy try to free himself from the mass of blanket and pillow. "While your busy with that I'm going to make me some lunch. Ciao."

Riku threw off the blankets at last and dashed into the kitchen. "Rya's not taking the day off today is she?"

Leon turned to look at the breathless boy. His eyes softening for a blink, "Cloud found some places this morning and called Rya they're going on her lunch break."

The silver haired teen gave a sigh; Rya couldn't afford to loser her job, especially when looking for a house. She'd missed to many days as it was. Riku finally relaxed and yawned, "Oh, Leon can you make me a sandwich while I shower? The usual, please?"

"Mhmm…"

He rolled his eyes at the barely unresponsive adult, and walked back to his room to start the day.

Leon had laid the sandwich of Riku's request on the table. The older man stopped and looked at the easy lunch. Ham, cheese with mayo and mustard. Plus precisely four slices of ham and one slice of cheese, and top it of it was cut into two triangles, with a side of sour cream and cheddar chips and a glass of sweet tea. Leon sighed he was going to miss that kid and Rya when they left.

"Hey, thanks Leon," the said 'kid' walked into the kitchen fully dressed and still damp hair.

"Hn," Leon smirked and continued eating his own lunch of ramen noodles, casually watching Riku wolf down his own meal without a thought that it was made precisely how he liked it. Just as the pair finished and Riku washing the little bit of dishes, an ecstatic Cloud came bursting through the door, and for once ignored the fact Riku was there by tackling Leon with a loud kiss to his lover's lips.

"Rya's hoping to get the place by Riku's birthday!" Cloud kissed Leon again and this time the brunette kissed back.

"Alright, you're in the presence of a minor, plus I've just ate!" Riku feigned a disgusted frown his sister would be proud of; the antics of the two men really didn't bother Riku or his sister. In fact Rya was the first person Cloud told about him being gay. They had met in Rya's ninth grade year, and quickly became friends, despite the age difference. Leon and Rya met when Cloud first started dating him.

"Fine, fine!" Could pulled away from Leon and ruffled Riku's hair, now dry. "So, how's that for a birthday present? A new house."

"It's cool," Riku shrugged. "Though I'll miss this place."

"We'll visit. Rya's like my sister and if I don't visit she'll pull one of her ninja moves and bust through my door," the trio laughed.

"Yeah and hopefully by next year I'll be deemed worthy of a ninja upgrade by her," Riku smirked, while putting up the dishes.

Leon rolled his eyes, "I prefer straight kickboxing, than the kickboxing and karate you two put together."

Riku sighed and waved at the two men and walked back to his bedroom. He made the bed and pulled out his Gameboy SP. A late Christmas present from his sister and a Pokemon game that went with it. 'So my birthday isn't until July,' he thought, 'that means we'll move in two months.' A smile came to his face and he closed his eyes to the thought of the new house.

* * *

Bleep. Bleep. Bleep.

Rya rang up the old lady's food with a big grin on her face. 'I found a plaaace, I found a plaaace, I am da bomb!' she thought/sung to herself. The house was a two bedroom, two bath for only eight hundred a month. Something she could definitely afford and it was close to Riku's school, and roomy enough Cloud and Leon could visit. Yep, she was on a personal high. Yes she was a cashier at Wal-mart and a server at Olive Garden, but that made enough for her and Riku to survive. She needed nothing and no one. No man, and she'd finally gotten rid of the thoughts of Seph. She was definitely on a roll today. It was one of those days that seemed like nothing could wrong.

She started on to the next customer and with a happy expression she started ringing up their items. Instantly she felt like she was being watched. She gazed up boldly and felt her breath hitch. Her green eyes gazed into shock at ice blue eyes. She should have KNOWN that Seph was the only person that she had a mental connection with. If she thought about him, or wanted him, he would always just show up. It was weird, creepy and she used to wish that he would stop doing it. She still had that wish.

"Rya?" he quirked a cool eyebrow. Yet even though her name was a question, he did not sound at all surprised to find her here. '_Yeah jackass people in my world work their asses off for everything they get, not handed to them on a silver platter._' she thought bitterly.

"Go to someone else's line," she snarled and began to cancel his items.

"Oh, please what about customer service," he grinned.

He thought it was funny? She would show him funny. "Go fuck with someone else, I'm in a good mood and don't feel like talking to trash today." Her blood was pumping and she could feel the urge to strangle that man. Of course as her attraction to him never dies she did a quick look over him, from his expensive looking clothes to his handsome face, and shivered with desire. She wished it would go away. She'd heard from Cloud that he was a hot shot lawyer now. She should have known. As she was curious about Christina and him, she glanced quickly at his left hand, expecting a ring and the shock of finding none almost made her back away from him. Almost.

"Are you seriously going to act like this?" he looked annoyed, ah she was getting somewhere.

"Yes. Go bother some other person that's not worth your time or effort your holding up my line," she glanced at the lone person in her line who quickly turned away to head to another. Rat bastard, she thought, don't you run away!

He leaned his elbows on to her counter and stared into he face, "Not until I say something."

"If you're here to apologize, I don't want or need one, seeing you at my feet was good enough," she snarled. Two years ago? Yep, but that dream this morning had her feeling like he'd broken her heart all over again. Dammit was she still in love with this guy? She snarled at the thought and it made her all the angrier.

"Cloud and your brother told me. . . ." he started.

"Who gave you a fucking right to speak to MY brother. You're out of your fucking mind! And why the hell did Cloud talk to you? What did they say?" she was seeing red, she could just imagine her fingers around this pompous ass's throat.

"Easy Spitfire," Seph actually called her by her old nick name, and she felt a twang in her stomach, "saw them the other day and said hey to your brother. I'm back in town. We all went out to lunch and caught up. It's been two years. I'm a lawyer now, and taking over my Dad's law firm. You know he passed away right? Heart attack they said. Anyways that's not the point. The point is I want to make things right. . . . Riku told me you were looking for a house, if you need any help, with money or anything let me know. I feel I need to make this right and you have right to know what had happened, I missed you so much. It killed me to leave you. I mean it was my parents you know. . . ."

No way her dream was coming true she didn't want to hear it. Okay she could forgive her brother and Cloud. Yet she didn't want to hear what she once longed to hear. It was too much. Quietly she walked away from him while he was still talking. She didn't care to hear the rest. She walked into the staff room and locked the door behind her. She felt numb, hurt, agitated, and seeing Seph and dreaming about him just brought up emotions she didn't want the think about. Especially when her heart was already hoping he was telling the truth? "I'm so stupid, and today is finally crap."

She waited five minutes before peeking around corners to see if Seph had gone. He had, with a sigh of relief she began her work again. And by the time she was supposed to go home, she was in a better mood, especially with the thought of telling Riku she had finally found a place.

* * *

"I. AM. HOME!" Rya's voice shouted through the whole apartment. She walked into the door and kicked off her shoes. "You tell them the good news Cloud?"

Cloud and Leon were currently laying on the couch and watching a movie, "Yeah, Leon and I are headed out… you want to come? To celebrate you new abode?"

"Nope, I'm not leaving the squirt here alone, if you've got a wine cooler in the fridge that's all I need," Rya yawned and walked to the kitchen.

"Your devotion scares me…." Leon stretched as Cloud jumped to his feet. "Most nineteen year old kids would die just to get sneaked into a twenty one and up club and party the night away."

"Shuttup, anyways I'm pissed at Cloud and that silver haired brat of a brother," Rya popped the cap off her drink and gave a grin that would've put the Cheshire cat to shame, "And do we need to be reminded who won last drinking game, Leon?"

The brunette shut up and grabbed his leather jacket and headed for the door, leaving a cackling Rya and Cloud smirking.

"Rya you never cease to faze me, only you could've done that and insult me and your brother in one breath. If I'm not mistaken it's about Sephiroth. Don't worry I just let him know you were finally out of your Dad's house. I'm a guy, a gay guy, but one that doesn't hold grudges like a girl," The blond man walked out the door with a wave. "Anyways we'll see you tomorrow and don't drink all the booze, because Sephiroth showed up."

Rya scoffed, "I wouldn't, I'm not an alcoholic who has to drink all of her pain away. Buh-bye and be safe, you assholes!"

The silver haired girl pulled out her ponytail and let her shoulder length hair cascade down her back. Pulling off her apron that read, Hi my names Rya! She worked two jobs one at the local Olive Garden and the other at the ever so famous Wal-Mart. So far from her savings and Leon and Cloud telling her that they refused to let her give them any money, Rya had saved up enough to get a house that would be suitable for her and her brother. She took another swig of the wine cooler and plopped down on the couch… Riku usually came to meet her at the door but she guessed he had his nose in a video game.

She sighed, '_I just hope Riku and I can fix the place up a bit…. It's a shabby little two bedroom, one bathroom house. But it's the best I can do by myself at least and I refuse to ask Sephiroth for help. Stupid bastard just randomly popping into my life and wanting in my business…._'

"Rya!" Riku's smiling face brought the girl out of her thoughts. "You're home."

"Nice to state the obvious rodent, pop-a-squat," Rya smirked and took another swig scooting over so Riku could sit down.

"So Rya, can I have some?" Riku nodded his head towards the bottle.

"Alcoholism runs in our family Squirt sure you want to ruin your innocence?" Rya smirked and swirled the liquid around in the bottle.

"Yeah and you're such an influence, what if child services came and found a nineteen year old girl drinking a wine cooler in front of her charge?" Riku countered her smirked and reached for the bottle.

"Yep and let's just make it worse, nothing but a sip you awful kid," she passed the bottle to him.

"So are we really getting a new house?" he handed the bottle back.

"Yep."

"Come on, you know you're happy about it! Will I be going to a city school?"

"Nope, you're not going anywhere were I went to school. People I know still know go to that accursed thing and you don't need their influence. No you're going to a surprise school, and I'm not telling for you and Cloud had a chat with 'he who must not be named in my presence.'"

Riku shrugged his shoulders and lend back against the sofa, he had no clue what she was talking about and if it was a surprise he wouldn't find out about it until he was dropped off on it's steps. He smiled at her reference to Sephiroth.

"Are we still going to have to share a bed? And I'm sorry me and Voldemort are not BFF's." he reached for the remote.

"No, thankfully, you kick like a mule, smartass!" Rya snatched it before he got it and turned it to MTV where Flavor of Love was playing. "That fucker is so ugly!" she frowned "A lot of money though…. Money talks to girls like those sluts, glad I'm not one of them, plus people with money think they have to be charity projects!"

Riku caught the angry snarl in her voice. "Seph talked to you today?"

"Yep," she took another swig of her cooler and glared as one of the girls started arguing. "Thanks to you and Cloud."

"Why don't you just accept his help? He seems to like you a lot and he was nice to me…." Riku pushed for a bit more information, "or are you just afraid that you'll get hurt?"

"That's none of your business and it's a bit more complicated then that…. I'm going to bed. It's late. Plus it's my day off tomorrow, time to kick ass at the gym and I'll take you by to see the house too, k's? Night Squirt love ya, which means you are forgiven!" she downed the last of her drink and walked back to the bedroom.

"Love ya, too but Rya… what if Sephiroth is what you need?" he whispered more to himself before changing the channel to something more of his personal taste…. Courage the Cowardly Dog.

* * *

A/N: Another Chapter revised. Feeling good about this revision. The first chapter still makes me wonder what more I could do to it. Thought about adding some Sora into it, but then I'd have to do that to every chapter and honestly I'm not going to. Sorry but I'm too lazy to focus on more than one character.


	3. Birthday Moves

**Rated: **'M' for language and adult themes.

**Disclaimer: **As ownership goes I own nothing of the amazing kingdom hearts franchise, yet I admire whoever thought disney and final fantasy could go together as a win. =]

**Warnings: **Rya, 'nuff said.

**Update: **This is a short, short chapter, I don't know why I can't add more to it without it sounding dull. It's a filler chapter just something to keep the flow going. I hope you forgive the shorty gimp chapter. Maybe with this revision it'll be longer you let me know.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Birthday Moves**

_Slam._

"ASSWIPE!"

"Why must we resort to violence Rya?" Leon's voice rounded, Riku could make out the door opening again and Leon apologizing, "Sorry Seph, Rya's just pmsing right at the—OW!"

"Rya can you hold your violent tendencies to yourself for a minute the man only wants to help," Cloud's voice was the one that sounded now.

'_Damn it now I can't have my birthday sleep in that I've always wanted…._' Riku groaned and sat up in the bed. He stretched and moved himself from the blankets. He would have to go in and intervene before his sister decided to make mince meat of all three men. Though that would be a funny sight, Riku didn't feel like having unnecessary calamities on his birthday. In nothing but boxers and a wife beater the silver haired teen marched out of the current raving she-dragon and his room. "Hello Sephiroth. RYA, because your money went into this move, I get no birthday presents and won't get anything extra till Christmas. That was a bargain that I was willing to take, for a sleep-in on my birthday, at least until a nice… punching match ensued… Now twenty bucks for gas and a Ducati Matrix will be nice."

The room was silent and Riku couldn't help but smirk at the scene that was frozen. Sephiroth was rubbing a sore nose with one hand, which Riku couldn't help but guess that the silver-haired man got from a door magically flying into his face, and the other hand trying to make Rya let go of Leon's hair and Cloud was trying to make Leon let go of Rya's hair. The mass of limbs and confusion was enough to leave Riku on the floor in tears and laughter.

"Never… hahahaha…mind, hahaha… t-this… hahaha works! You guys should see yourselves," the cackling boy stood up and wiped his eyes, "it's quite priceless."

Rya quickly let go of Leon's hair and all "adults" sprang from each other. Leon pointed an accusing finger at Rya, "she hit me!"

Rya scoffed, "I poked you, you over grown baby! Get over it. If you hadn't of let the fiend in I would have done nothing of the such…."

"Rya you just fail at life, I'm fourteen and instead of "happy birthday" I get a bunch of punch-happy loons trying to do a replay of WWF in the living room," Riku smirked, "I know… I demand pancakes, I hope to smell them cooking while I shower."

He turned on his heels and walked to the bedroom to gather up his needs for the day. Rya sighed and looked at Leon smiling apologetically and the passed Seph with out a word or look before going into the kitchen to prepare the birthday boy's pancakes. '_Enjoy them because you are so going to hate me when I get done with you!_'

"Rya? A word, please?"

"Sephiroth, a word you got when the door pleasantly met your face, what do you want?" Rya didn't turn from her work as she got out the pancake mix, and started to bustle about the kitchen. "And how did you find me?"

"Can we be civil? I don't know what I did to you in your past life but it's starting to irritate me," Sephiroth narrowed his eyes. "Your dear parents told me that you and Riku moved out. Your father's happy and your mother is just as oblivious."

"I wouldn't doubt it…" Rya snapped, cracking the eggs with such a force Sephiroth wondered if she was envisioning his head.

"Rya I want to help you," Sephiroth calmly came behind her and took the eggs away before she added too much.

"The last time you said that, you stabbed my heart into a million pieces. OH! or the first time you said that my ex decided to leave me. " she snarled and began adding the milk and butter nearly missing the bowl on several occasions.

"It wasn't my fault. He was an asshole and no good for you. I caught him cheating on you and this is how you repay me? Pretending I'm pancake mix?" he said with a smirk.

"Yes."

"There we go with that snapping again, I won't lie, I was in the wrong that day. I have the hospital bills to prove it. Can I explain to you? Explain why, I want to be here for you now that my parents are out of the way. Christina she and I. . . ."

"You came here to tell me about Christina and your love affair behind my back? My ex was an asshole? Look at yourself," Rya said while vigorously stirring the mix.

"I'm doing this wrong. . . ." Sephiroth sighed, "let me take you out to dinner."

Rya chose not to retort and turned on the burner. Soon the kitchen was filled with the smell of cooking pancakes. Leon and Cloud cautiously took a peak into the kitchen. The two gave identical smirks, as Sephiroth and Rya seemed to be getting along for the time being. Them getting along meant lots of sarcasm and hate filled words. But at least no more punching matches were going on.

"Rya I want to do this, please, it's not a charity, it's not to suck up to you. I want to take you out and for once give you a break. Please?"

Rya sighed, he was begging. That was out of character for this man and she pinched the bridge of her nose. "Ok, but I swear it's not a date."

As the silver haired girl turned to make more pancakes, Sephiroth's leaned over her small frame. Rya's heart pounded. It had been a long time since she felt like this. Wanted. That's what she felt. He brushed her hair to the side and kissed her neck up to her ear. He whispered, "if you say so but by the end of the night it'll be date. The pancake is going to burn. . . ."

"WOOT WOOT! Pancakes!"

Riku finally immerged and Sephiroth moved away from the flustered Rya. Riku pretended that he only saw the heap of pancakes that were stationed beside the stove. "Rya I love you."

"You better love me," she said while flipping another pancake onto the growing pile. Her heart was pounding and her cheeks were red. She decided to ignore any of the glances from her friends and brother, "Touch them now and I will smack you with this spatula. They're almost ready. Go find Leon, Cloud, and Deedeedee and start loading up the truck."

Riku eyed the beautiful pile of his sister's pancakes, " Ok but… I think I'll just take one!" He managed to snatch the tasty breakfast and ran off to find the three men.

"Yeah, yeah we heard her," Leon grumbled and got off the couch, as Riku came into the living room.

Cloud was already headed back to Riku and Rya's room. Thankfully over the few months Rya had been able to go shopping and found two chest-of-draws, beds, and Leon and Cloud said they could keep the futon. The three men and a half started getting the beds dismembered when Rya called that breakfast was ready. Riku jumped up with a happy yell.

"UH how many times! Riku get out of the back of the truck! You're not riding back there!" Rya frowned as the fourteen year old was perched on his mattress in the tiny Uhaul.

"Why not?"

"Because I would be tempted to take a sharp turn and crush you."

"Point taken…." Riku climbed out of the back. "So this is it we're really leaving."

"Yep and boy will I enjoy it," Leon ruffled the boys silver hair.

"Rya you call me when you get settled in, oh and before you go…." Cloud pulled Rya away around the truck.

"Riku you riding with your sister or me?" Sephiroth climbed into the driver's side of the Uhaul.

"Sister," Rya nodded at the older silver haired man and went to climb into the beat up Volkswagen. Cloud was smooth, he admitted to himself….

"You seriously take care and try not to let your sister kill Sephiroth. I think they will be a great couple," Leon leaned against the door of the car.

"I will plus even though the house is the size of a shack I'm sure in a year or two we'll be living with Sephiroth in that big… mansion of his. At least if I have anything to do with it…" Riku smirked feeling about as overconfident as the man standing beside him. He heard the door beside him shut and waved good-bye to Leon and Cloud as Rya climbed into the driver side of the car.

"Rya I'm going to miss them…."

"I will too… though I can't believe Cloud!" Rya pushed on her over sized glasses and angrily took a sharp turn out of the apartment complex, pulling ahead of the Uhaul. "'Let Seph drive the truck and you drive your car!' he says. Right I know what that blond haired idgit is pulling."

Riku chuckled at his sister's ramblings. The plot to get her and the silver haired man together was taken last night when Seph called Leon asking when the girl was moving out. Riku knew Sephiroth was hurt that Rya had gone to live with Cloud, but hey, Leon and the blond both knew Rya wouldn't consider Sephiroth as a safe-haven even though the man lived in a million dollar house by himself. The man was a young lawyer and yet; he hasn't lost a case yet. Riku had the suspicion that Rya was planning on asking the silver haired man on what she could do to get full custody of Riku. But than again Rya was unpredictable as caged tigress, no telling what she would do.

"Welcome home sweet home. Just me and you squirt!" Rya exclaimed so loud that the neighbors stared at her. Riku stepped from the car and twirled his fingers around his head and pointed at his sister. Sephiroth pulled up in the Uhaul and nodded his approval at Riku.

"Oh don't even start you two!" Rya scoffed and began walking towards the house.

Riku and Sephiroth laughed. As the two guys began pulling out the beds and dressers Riku couldn't help but think that this was his best birthday ever.

* * *

A/N: R&R please! Need to know what I can do to improve. Like this chapter is so short. It's a bother to me. I thought about making a scene for Rya and Sephiroth's date but I feel that should be another fanfiction to itself. I need to get back on track with making this fanfic. lol


	4. Masquerade Kiss

**Title:** Blue-Eyed Butterfly (was Throwing me Away… eh… it just doesn't fit with the story)

**Chapter 4:** Masquerade Kiss

**Disclaimer:** Don't own KH or KHII. Didn't come from my twisted mind so yeah.

**Warnings:** PMSing Rya, cursing, time jump, bad grammar, and OH, kisses!

* * *

**_Two years later:_**

"Riku do I look fat?"

"Rya, you look fine, for the hundredth time," Riku pursed his lips as his sister looked at him with worried green eyes.

"Seriously? I mean, do I look like I could possibly live in a mansion than our little shack?"

Riku nodded, "I'm sure Sephiroth wouldn't have bought you anything that looked like a commoner would wear it."

"You never know! That bastard would do anything to embarrass me…. So… do I really look great?" Rya glanced back into her floor length mirror. "We've been dating for over a year now and still…."

"Rya!" Riku groaned and stood up from her bed. They were in Rya's room getting her ready for Sephiroth's Valentine Masquerade ball, supposedly, held in Rya's honor. The silver haired teenager had finally grown taller than his sister's height of five feet and three inches. He pulled the older girl into a hug and smiled, "We'll both be knocking those arrogant rich bastards on their asses! And it's interesting to see you in a dress other than gym clothes, Pjs, or work clothes."

Rya sighed and pulled away from her younger brother, she glared at Riku but chose to ignore his comments, "and I can't believe Sephiroth invited you too. You're sixteen, and you had the chance to bring anyone, a girl even, but yet you invite that loud mouthed, perverted…."

The doorbell rang and Riku smirked, "That must be Axel! I'll tell him you still love him."

"Oh great, just what I need a headache on top of this. Go let him in before he gets ring happy with the doorbell," Rya rubbed her temples as her brother walked to the front door.

-

"Hey Riku!" The red haired teen smiled and stepped into the house.

"Hey, Axel. So you're supposed to be?" Riku eyed the other boy's choice of clothing, a black and red pinstriped tux, a red overly long tie, blue undershirt, and a shining red mask that flamed at the ends.

"I am a hot and sexy flaming lady slash boy killer, got it memorized?" the red head smirked and his blue eyes shined mischievously.

"You're flaming all right, look I invited you so I wouldn't have to mingle with all the rich people in this thing. Don't embarrass me or, better yet, yourself," Riku sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. Riku met Axel when he came to go to school in the county. They became fast friends and even though the boy came out to be bisexual Riku stayed by his friend's side. Homophobia was not in Riku's state of mind, not that he was gay or anything… the homos just didn't bother him; look at Cloud and Leon.

"Aww ikle Ri-Ri jealous? So what're you supposed to be?" Axel laughed at Riku's own choice of a costume.

"Axel seriously I will round house kick you like a three legged ninja! Anyways, Sephiroth picked it out supposedly I'm his mini-me and Rya's his queen…." Riku narrowed his eyes down at his own costume a simple black tux with an aqua undershirt and white tie; his mask was black velvet with aqua and white highlights around the eyes.

"Speaking of Rya, here she comes," the red head tackled the older girl as she came out of her room. "RYA!"

"Hello Axel, you're choking me," Rya said in monotone.

"Wow never thought to see you in a dress and your hair down… damn! Let me guess, you're the host's maid of honor? Well if you don't want to be I'll gladly escort you," the red head waggled his eyebrows suggestively and moved away from the girl.

"Hmmm… think about this, Axel, I will kill you and I promise I will enjoy every moment of it," Rya sent her death glare up at the younger male. "Ugh teenage boys, friggin' tall teenage boys! I know Leon and Cloud are tall but still…" she continued mumbling under her breath.

Riku laughed. This was an ever-occurring "game" as Axel called it, between Rya and the said red head. One would do one thing to irritate the other. Riku recalled an incident on his fifteenth birthday where Axel pushed too hard and the red head went flying out of the house. Riku forgot to tell his best friend that him and his sister both was martial artist. So when the small five foot three eighteen year old put his rear through the door Riku couldn't help but laugh at Axel's face. Of course now, Axel decided to play a game with the she-dragon and see how far he could push the older girl before blood was to be spilled.

"Axel quite it or Rya will put you through the door again and mess up that pretty suit," Riku cackled.

"Come on kids lets go see the rich people and ooo and ahh at their so called glamorous selves," Rya grabbed her keys and slipped on her mask which matched Riku's except where his was aqua her's was green, plus she added with a grimace a tiara.

"Wow Riku you weren't kidding, she does look like a queen," Axel breathed.

"Oh come on, that's my sister!"

"GET IN THE CAR!" Rya snarled through the open door.

-

"Oh my gosh! Why in the hell is there no place to park? Ugh don't you kids just love how news travels among the rich. Party at Sephs' let's go and brag a lot!" Rya growled and pulled her Volkswagen into Seph's driveway, which was already filled with cars. At the mansion, which was glamorously decked up for the bash, the trio could already see a long line of people waiting to get inside.

"I'm so glad we're VIP" Riku smirked. "We get to cut in line!"

"Seriously? That's wicked!" Axel smirked.

"Hush… wonder if there's a spot by Sephiroth's truck?" Rya drove up a little farther.

"Rya, we stick out like a sore rusted thumb," Riku said looking at all the fancy cars parked in the drive way, "Oh my gosh is that the new Porsche… um… the car that was in the movie Transformers?"

"Holy crap it is!" Axel's mouth dropped, "that's not supposed to come out until later this year!"

_Smash._

"Rya… you… you just hit the pretty car!" Riku rubbed his head where it had collided with Axel's.

"Ow, ow, ow! That smarts, dude, what is your head made of?" Axel rubbed the side of his head.

"Get out you big babies look it didn't even dent either of the cars, that shits made to last and anyways, the dumb ass shouldn't take up two spaces with the "pretty car". Feh, I hope this won't be like Christmas! I bet it's Christina's new car her daddy bought her!" Rya scoffed and climbed out of her own sore, rusted car.

The two in the back sighed and did as told. Riku dared to look at how his sister parked. The beetle was squeezed in between the unfortunate Porsche and a black Ford F250 that he recognized as Sephiroth's truck. He hoped nobody would notice the slight scratch on the shinny car. He sighed, "Axel, something tells me Rya either does not like the person of that car or her car being picked on…."

Axel gave a grave look, "With your sister try both."

"Quit gossiping like girls and come on," Rya glared at her brother and the red head and started walking up the stairs of the mansion.

"Man, oh, man Sephiroth's got it made," Axel gazed around with a smile, "Wouldn't mind living here."

"Become a lawyer, and get rich parents," Riku smiled.

"Sure,sure..." Axel frowned.

-

The trio quickly marched up the stairs beside the crowded line of people. Most of them gave the three sneering looks. Some even called out and said that they couldn't skip in the line. Rya shot them all the bird and walked straight up to the giant bouncer of the house. "Hello Artie, it's Rya and Riku, the red head's with us."

Then man nodded and let them walk through. Rya turned on her heel with a happy-go-lucky smile, "You two have fun I'm off to find my baby the owner of this disturbing display. Stay out of trouble or I will kill both of you."

"You too, psycho," Axel muttered under his breath and earned a swift stomp on the foot by Riku. "Ow why do you two insist on hurting me?"

"Come on 'Axel the flaming' lets go mingle…." Riku led the red head to the ballroom where most of the dancing was being held.

-

Riku sat at the bar that was built inside of the ballroom. He hummed along with the love song that echoed out from the speakers set up around the room. He had to had it to Seph the man did know how to throw a party. He glanced into the crowd and spotted the two silver haired people dancing in the middle. Riku couldn't help but smile as his sister and Sephiroth, they looked so right together. He spotted a flash of red and saw Axel dancing with a few people, making Riku shake his head at the boy's antics. Everything just seemed so surreal with the steam makers set up around, the lights turned down to a dim, and occasionally a bubble maker, up above, would start making bubbles rain down.

"Would you go dance with my friend, she's been eyeing you all night?"

Riku snapped out of his peaceful, bliss, "What?"

"Smooth…" a red headed girl popped out of nowhere and was standing next to Riku. She was gorgeous, with a slender body and sleek pink and white dress. "I said would you go dance with my friend, she's been eyeing you all night."

"Err, sure," he smirked at the girl.

"GreatI'llgogethim… Imeanher!" the girl gave an excited squeal and dashed off into the crowd.

'Ok did she say him? But she said I was dancing with a she? Ow headache!' Riku rubbed his temples and looked up to see the crazy girl dragging somebody behind her.

"This is… er… er… Sky! Her dad's a rock star and you know how they can be with the naming their kids with weird names. I'm Kairi by the way. Anyways isn't my friend just the cutest think..." the red head, Kairi, babbled and waved her hand with a quirky giggle.

Riku mean while wasn't focused on her insistent babbling he was looking at the girl that hadn't said a word and was looking at her feet with a huge blush on her face. Riku instantly decided she was cute. Short but taller than the auburn, her green and blue dress was a dress only a princess would wear, and the mask she wore covered almost her whole face, it was a butterfly he realized a green, black, and blue butterfly. 'Defiantly cute,' he decided with a smile.

"I'm Riku," he held out his arm to the blushing girl. "Shall we then?"

"By the way, she has a sore throat so if it sounds rough just ignore it! Have fun you two!" with that said, Kairi sashayed away with an evil grin on her face.

"So Sky, that's a weird… name?" Riku instantly regretted the words when he looked into the girl's eyes. They were deep blue. "Wow never mind, it suits you perfectly…. Your eyes..."

"Thank you, can we dance now?" the girl mumbled so low Riku barely got what was being said.

"Sure, so what do you think of the place?" Riku said as he placed his hand on the girls waist.

She nodded and just seemed to meld into him keeping her head down. 'Wow so she's shy….' He thought to himself.

"Well, the guy who owns the place is my sister's boyfriend," Riku said with a grin as they swayed to the slow song.

The girl's head shot up and she looked right into Riku's eyes. Riku felt his breath hitch, those eyes... he could have drown in them. "Your sister's boyfriend?" the mumble raised maybe an octave and was rougher. Riku nearly thought that it was guyish sounding.

"Err... yeah… they've been together for a while…." The music stopping interrupted Riku.

Axel materialized out of nowhere and put his arm around Riku, "So who's your friend? And man did I meet somebody…. I'll tell you about them later."

"This is Sky, she just wanted a dance," Riku blushed and let the girl go.

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I have your attention!" Sephiroth's voice filled the room.

"Hey Axel do you think he's going to do what I think he's going to do?" Riku pointed at the middle of the room where the floor was rising up with a startled Rya clutching on to Sephiroth.

"I have no clue what you mean. I would ask the lovely Sky but she probably doesn't have a clue what we're talking about…." Axel scratched the back of his head. "Oh! Before I forget, my name is Axel, Sky, got it memorized?"

Riku was about to smack his friend before Sephiroth spoke again, "Well it's almost midnight. Which of course means the de-masking and midnight kiss. But before all that I have to do something….

Rya Inakura," Sephiroth got down on one knee and produced a black box, "in front of all these people I ask you… would you marry me?"

Several in the crowed 'awed' and several others, mostly female, gave almost guttural snarls. Riku and Axel cheered and cat called, Riku for the time being forgot about the girl he was dancing with. He was about to get a new brother-in-law and most likely a new house. He laughed and elbowed Axel as Rya's face went from shock to a blush and then to a smile.

"I knew you would find some way to embarrass me…" the girl sighed. " Of course I'll marry you, I love you."

Riku and Axel's jaws dropped.

"Holy shit she can love? Riku I didn't think she actually had a heart!" Axel gasped.

"Hey she loves me…" Riku snorted and added quickly. "In sisterly motherly way ya freak!"

With a flicker all Riku saw was black, the lights went out and a bell tolled for midnight. Riku pulled off his mask and heard something behind him. Quickly he was spun around and some feminine voice snarled, "A deals a deal, Sora. One minute" Then Riku was sent into bliss as someone pressed their lips against his. Sparks tingled up and down his spine and he hurriedly kissed back. He half hoped Axel wasn't kissing him and yet half hoped it wasn't some stranger. The lights flashed back on as the last dong of the bell was sounded. Riku opened his eyes as the lips left him and blue eyes peered into his aqua ones. Sky blushed, "Sorry…." Then she fled from the stunned boy….

"Axel did you see… oh my gosh! Happy feeling gone!" Riku turned his head from his best friend making out with a guy, only to see his sister in a lip lock with Sephiroth. "Oh, ew, now it's really gone!"

He turned standing on tiptoe looking for the girl that had kissed him. He could feel his lips tingling. Even though the crying-from-either-happiness-or-anger crowd was dispersing Riku couldn't catch sight of the blue-eyed girl or even the auburn headed Kairi.

* * *

Yea! I finally finished this chapter. The end was fun to write. Eh I know no big surprise as to who Sky is. Anyways Read and Review as all us authors beg lol. 


End file.
